


Way down we go

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Dr. Thor, Goddess of Thunder [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jane Foster, Female Thor (Marvel), Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Thor: Love and Thunder what-if, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis have had it tough since the events of "Thor: The Dark World." The two have remained tight, but life has thrown them many obstacles. And when life throws the intrepid duo a cancer diagnosis for Jane, will it be too much? Or will Jane get a cosmic intervention?
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Erik Selvig, Jane Foster & Thor
Series: Dr. Thor, Goddess of Thunder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Way down we go

Darcy Lewis watches Jane carefully while writing her dissertation. The normally plucky political science major is finally letting her guard down the slightest bit. Life had not been kind to them since Thor and Jane had split. 

It had started with the split, and then life had gone downhill from there. Jane had continued pursuing whatever lead she could on the cosmos, desperate to solve its mysteries. And Darcy had followed, especially after her and Ian had broken up. Erik tried to follow the best he could, but was in and out of therapy, trying to recover his brilliant mind from the haze of drugs he had taken. 

But all of that changed when Thanos invaded. 

At the time, the trio had made residence in Edinburgh, following a lead on an Infinity Stone. Erik was seeing a new therapist who actually believed the wild stories he had to tell; Jane was getting closer and closer to the stone. 

But on one fateful night, Jane quickly realized where the stone was when she saw an odd-looking fight happening between a young woman with poorly-dyed red hair fight off a cosmic creature with flashes of scarlet. 

Jane was watching a fight between the Rogue Avenger Scarlet Witch and an unknown. Jane wanted to go out and fight; intervene and help the young woman. 

But she knew she couldn’t. So she stayed at her window, typing rapidly at a computer. 

And all at once, both women disappeared, and Jane lost her lead. 

Nevertheless, the wacky family-of-sorts had stayed in Edinburgh, and tried to carry on. But less than a day later, Jane and Darcy saw the headlines of billions of people all around the world turning to dust. 

The Avengers had lost. 

However, Darcy insisted on staying in Edinburgh, at least for a while. So they stayed, trying to make out a new sense of normalcy. 

And then Erik had committed suicide.

It had rocked the world of both women, leading them to move back to the states. Darcy and Jane made a new home in Atlanta, a bustling city perfect for Jane’s pace. And the two tried to make a new life against the backdrop of the fall and resurrection of billions. Jane continued to work tirelessly, still feeling guilt for the night she sat and watched the beginning of the first fight for the cosmos. 

But one doctor’s appointment changed their sense of peace entirely for the worst. 

Jane was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. 

Which brings us to this scene. Darcy typed rapidly at her dissertation; She would have to present this in a matter of 2 weeks in a jury of her professors. 

Jane curled in on herself more on the couch, beginning to sweat slightly. The two had just gotten home from Jane’s doctors appointment to schedule her first chemo treatment after Jane’s surgery. 

Darcy finishes her paragraph and moves to turn the light off in the room. Just before she flips the switch, she sees Jane stir slightly from the couch. 

Moving her hand away from the lightswitch, Darcy walks back to her armchair by the couch as Jane sits up. 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Darcy says, regaining the persona of the plucky and sarcastic Political Science student. 

Jane smirks, and rubs her eyes. “How long was I out?” She asks. 

“About an hour,” Darcy replies. “You were snoring.” 

Jane rolls her eyes. “How’s your dissertation?”

“I’m almost done. Just a couple more paragraphs,” She replies. Darcy knows that Jane is merely trying to prolong the discussion about the elephant in the room. Nevertheless, Darcy humors the older astrophysicist. 

“That’s good. Gilmore Girls?” Jane asks. 

“You need to eat first. You know what the doctor said,” Darcy says. 

“Yeah yeah,” Jane deadpans. 

Darcy smirks. But, nevertheless, the two head to the kitchen and make themselves lunch. Jane makes herself a grilled chicken wrap under the careful eye of Darcy. 

“What time do you have to be at the hospital?” Darcy asks before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“6 AM,” Jane replies. 

Darcy nods, and Jane licks her fingers from some ranch dressing that dripped on her fingers. 

“When is your dissertation due?” 

“2 Weeks,” Darcy begins. “Totally not nervous.” She adds, dripping with sarcasm. 

Jane laughs, and she knows Darcy is only distracting her. And Jane is thankful. 

The two continue eating, but then Jane feels a splitting headache, similar to the ones from her run-in with the Aether. 

“Jane?!” Is all the astrophysicist hears before passing out from the pain. 

__________________________________________________________________

When Jane wakes up, she hears a conversation is happening in hushed whispers from the kitchen. 

She strains to hear what is happening against the dull throbbing in her head. She hears Darcy, and another voice she thought she’d never hear again. 

Jane slowly sits up, so as not to become dizzy. 

She slips her feet into crocs sitting by the couch before getting up and walking to the kitchen. 

Then, an object she thought she would never see again sits casually on the counter. 

_ Mjolnir? _ She thinks to herself. Suddenly, she feels the headache turn into a powerful calling to the hammer. Looking both ways to be sure she isn’t being watched. 

Then, she lifts it, not expecting the result. 

She can lift Mjolnir. 


End file.
